A Hero
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: Hated by Poseidon, favored by Zeus; one woman's story of fighting for justice and becoming a hero... Another epic story of a champion defying the gods and facing every trial put before them. Some Zeus/OC, rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Mai had made it to the top of the cliff where she had first met the god of gods. The blue opal sea churned on the sandy rocks far below her. Slipping off her sandals, she sat down in the grass and gazed out at the ocean as she waited to see if her prayer would be answered.

The wide spans of water that spread out across the earth seemed endless. She felt as though she were staring at a mirror, trying to see through the impenetrable glass and only finding her reflection. She knew that hidden signs and cities that lie beneath the glassy waves but she would never be granted access to them. It was from the sea that she was born and it was from the kingdom under the ocean that she was cast out of. All her life she breathed in air and walked the earth, never knowing that her first breath was taken in water. That was until the day her brother's final breath was stolen from water.

There was so much she needed to be told and so many things that needed to be explained. Her brother, Haratious was dead and half of Argos was flooded from the storm of tidal waves that Poseidon had waged. The rug had been pulled out from under her and now she needed answers. She only prayed that Zeus would hear her plea and come to the cliff.

Zeus, soaring down to earth in the form of an eagle, spied the young woman lying in the grass. After the storm that claimed her brother's life, Mai had gone to his temple and prayed to him, asking him to meet her at that place- on the tallest cliff by the sea, just outside of Argos. When her earnest prayer reached him on Mount Olympus, he could not find it in his heart to refuse her.

He had been keeping secrets from her, things he wished she would never have to know. But his brother Poseidon, could not leave well enough alone. Zeus's eyes narrowed in anger as he thought of his bothers' encroachment on his domain. The storm Poseidon had created nearly washed away half of Argos. He would make him pay the consequences.

Zeus landed on the ground, morphing from an eagle to a human form. The grass was warm beneath his feet as he approached the woman in the clearing. The last time they had met here she was still a virgin maid, unaware of her true birth. It was the place where they first consummated their love.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Some weeks ago...

Zeus, in his eagle form, had first spotted the maiden from the air. He had been surveying the skies when he saw the young woman standing on the cliff's edge alone. The solitary figure intrigued him, thus drawing him in closer. Flying in low, he took up a place in a nearby tree. Zeus studied her as she gazed out pensively at the view. She was a gorgeous creature he thought to himself as the dropping sun illuminated her womanly figure. She looked strong, as if her arms were toned and familiarized with stretching of a bow- a huntress perhaps, like Diana the virgin goddess.

Zeus was not quite sure what he saw when he watched her staring longingly out at the sea. But the longer he did, the more intrigued he became. He felt that what he was seeing was not an ordinary mortal.

Now intensely curious, Zeus stepped down from the tree, taking the form of a man, and began to approach her.

Hearing someone behind her, Mai turned to meet the eyes of a handsome stranger. She made no move to leave his presence. Instead she gave him a polite sort of look- as if she were saying that she would welcome some company.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your thoughts." He said, making his way to the cliffs' edge. "But I have heard the view from here is breathtaking and I did not want to make my climb a fruitless one."

"Not at all," She grinned politely, stepping aside so the man could pass.

Now closer, he could see that her eyes were the clear blue of the Aegean and her hair, the color of the finest sand. Venus herself would be envious of such beauty. Clearly these uncommon traits were god given.

"Indeed, they were right." He nodded surveying the view. "I have never seen Argos like this."

Zeus looked out at the large, sunbathed city in the cove. He realized that this is how the humans think the gods see them. It would not be far from the truth, but looking at Argos there from the sea-cut cliff was somehow more beautiful than from the clouds.

Mai nodded in agreement, "It really is pretty. I haven't been up here since I was a girl."

"What brings you up here now?" He asked, look at her from the corner of his eye, she was still admiring the view.

Answering his question, Mai met his gaze. It wasn't until that moment that she noticed his eyes were a strange, hypnotic blue. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing their luminescence. It must have been a trick of the light, but still they were unlike any other pair of eyes that she had seen before.

"I was praying," she told him, averting her gaze, worried that she might have been staring too long. Her eyes were drawn to the sea, "But to a god that will not answer."

Zeus prompted,

"And which god is this?"

"Poseidon. I was almost drowned in the ocean when I was a babe. My father thinks I was a survivor of a shipwreck up the coast. He found me in the waves while he was urchin diving. It's miraculous that I survived. The ocean doesn't favor me. Poseidon never hears my prayers."

Although highly intrigued, Zeus found Mai's story somewhat alarming. The circumstances of survival in the situation she described were highly unlikely if she were only a mortal infant at the time. Then there was the question of, if she was dropped into the ocean by a god, who did it and why. There had been foul play on Olympus- he would have to investigate this further.

"Your story is extraordinary," he told her, not being able to stop himself from taking note of all her goddess-like features. Given the evidence, he was almost certain now that his suspicions were correct.

"You're lucky to have been saved." He told her.

Mai nodded in agreement, a fond smile playing at her lips, "Yes, my father is the kindest of men. He took me in and raised me as a part of his family when he didn't have to."

"An honorable man," Zeus said showing approval. He then asked, "Why do you continue to pray to Poseidon, if your prayers are unanswered?"

Mai's gaze turned back out towards the sea, as if she were looking for something on the horizon, "My brother is out there, my prayers are for him. Both he and my father are urchin divers."

Zeus nodded in understanding, "And yourself?"

Mai was a bit surprised by his question. Being a woman, no one ever asked her things like that, but proud of her work, she was glad he did.

"I hunt game in the forest." She told him, waiting for the reaction of disapproval she usually received, but none came.

"You must be strong in order to pull a bow." He observed, impressed.

Mai grinned, "My father taught my brother and I how to shoot arrows. I was far more skilled at it than Haratious, so he gave up shooting and decided to stick to urchin diving instead. If you haven't guessed, my brother and I are very competitive. What he didn't know is that I snuck out at night to practice so that I could beat him."

Zeus laughed, "Very clever."

Mai shook her head, remembering Haratious's dumbfounded expression every time she'd miraculously best him. "I don't think I'll ever have the heart to tell him."

"It would be wise not to." He suggested.

"Yes, I thought so as well."

The two talked for a while longer until the sun grew from orange to purple on the horizon.

"I should go now," Mai said regretfully. "It's almost dark- the climb down would be near impossible if we waited."

Zeus nodded, "Yes, you should get going. I'm sure that I'll see you again…"

"Mai," She offered with a smile, "Which reminds me, I don't know your name either."

He turned to fully face her, a playful smirk gracing his lips. As he did he allowed his divinity to shine through his mortal disguise. Mai gasped in shock and immediately kneeled down in the grass and averted her gaze to the ground,

"Zeus!" She cried in shock, "Forgive me, I should have recognized your face!" She apologized, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"Do not be alarmed." He assured her kindly, feeling a tinge of guilt for scaring her so bad.

"Alarmed?" Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. "My lord, I'm mortified!"

"Again, you should be neither." He said walking over to her and helping her off the ground. "That was not a nice trick of me to play."

The touch of his hands warmed Mai as she was gently lifted to her feet. Her eyes met his,

"Why are you here with me?" She asked, confused. "I'm nothing special."

"You are wrong Mai," He said gazing down at her. "Indeed you are something special."

Her eyes met his questioningly.

"I will call on you soon," Zeus told her, taking a step back. "Take care Mai, and watch over your family."

Shedding his human form, Zeus transformed into an eagle and took off into the sky. Mai looked on, shocked at what had just transpired.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! let me know


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! I realized that the time frame might be a little confusing so just so you know, we're still in the past. This is a pretty long flashback. Think Martin Scorsese's Coasino. It open up with the main character's death then flashes back for almost the whole movie (not like this story's flashback is going to be that long, but just to give you an example). :) Hope this helps.

* * *

"Mai, is something troubling you?" Haratious asked from the other side of the table, as he watched his sister lazily dip her bread into a dish of olive oil with a far-off look in her glazed-over eyes. She seemed distracted ever since she returned home- introverted and moving as if in a dream.

Mai snapped out of her thoughts, meeting his gaze,

"What?" she asked quickly, not having heard him at first. She had not been able to concentrate on a single thing ever since she hiked down the cliff. All she could think about was the mystifying encounter she had with the god of gods.

"Is something the matter, Mai? You've barely said two words to me today, I feel like I've done something wrong." Haratious joked, reaching out and dipping a piece of bread into the oil as well.

"As if I'd let you get away with something so easily," She replied with a forced smirk, trying to sound witty but it came out flat. She just wasn't into faking it at the moment. Zeus's words turned over and over in her head- he would call on her.

"Be honest with me Mai, did something happen today?" He asked in all seriousness, pushing his meal aside.

"Of course not, I went to the forest, tracked down a deer and came home. There's really nothing to tell." She said hoping that he would not inquire further. She hated to lie to him but she was not about to tell him what had happened on the cliff.

Haratious folded his hands in front of him, his brow still knit in concern, "You know you can tell me anything, Mai. We are family after all."

Mai's heart warmed at his words and she reached out to hold his hand. "I know, thank you."

She would keep silent about her meeting with Zeus for now. Haratious shouldn't get involved in any of this, she thought. In a way she felt she must protect him, and her father, from exposure to what happened. Her business with Zeus, whatever it may turn out to be, should be held as a private matter for now.

"If you help me prepare the game for market tomorrow, I'll mend your urchin bag." She said, dangling the tempting bribe in front of him. Haratious grinned widely, quickly pushing himself up from the table.

"Ah, you have a deal!" He called, already halfway out the door to fetch the venison. Mai laughed at his ecstatic reaction, she knew he would bite. Haratious hated doing maintenance work on his diving gear. Grinning to herself, Mai began to clear the table as she waited for him to bring in the meat for cutting.

%*%*%*%

Mai tossed restlessly in her hammock, unable to sleep. It had been exactly a week since her encounter with Zeus and yet he still plagued her mind as heavily as he did when he first left. His beautiful image invaded her every thought, and the mystery that enveloped their meeting ate at her every day. She wished desperately that they would meet again. Mai looked up at the skies every morning to see if she could spot an eagle soaring by, but alas there was nothing, no messages and no signs. She knew that she had only met him once, but she could not help herself from wanting to see him again, if only for a minute.

The large hunters' moon was high in the sky tonight, shedding white rays of filtered light through her window. Although her father and brother were fast asleep in their hammocks, she couldn't force herself to bed. Throwing off her thin linen sheet, she quietly stepped down from her hammock, careful not to wake the others.

Slipping on a knee-length toga, she padded lightly to the front of the house. She grabbed her Koa wood bow and bundle of freshly knapped arrows and slung them across her shoulder. Looking back at her brother and father sleeping soundly in their room, she pushed open the front door and stepped out.

She hurried through the city to the forest, to answer the call of her hunters' blood. She was not weary from her midnight travels but rather invigorated by them. The wind caressed her skin as she ran through the forest with the skill of Diana, goddess of the moon and game. The only sound she made was her breathing and the scattering of dried leaves beneath her feet. Her lithe shadow cut through the pure moonlight as she maneuvered through the thick forest. She could feel that the virgin goddess calling to her tonight.

The snapping of a twig in the distance, Mai's ears perked up and she immediately ducked behind a tree. Carefully removing the long bow from over her shoulder, Mai took in a slow, measured breath and turned to look out from behind the thick pine.

Mai's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful white stag standing in a small clearing beyond the tree. She could not believe her luck. Diana was favoring her tonight, she thought as she slowly crouched down behind the pine. Pulling an arrow out and fixing it to her bow, Mai watched the gorgeous creatures' movements. Such a stag was worth its' weight in gold. Slowly stepping out from behind the tree, Mai pulled back her bow and took aim.

The stag then gracefully turned and looked right at her. Mai sucked in a breath, afraid that it would run off for spotting her but it did not. Instead it stood and watched her, as if it were waiting for her to let loose her arrow on it. Mai's brow furrowed in confusion, and her bow lowered slightly. Noticing herself falter, she immediately straightened up her posture, pulling the string of her bow even harder than before. Suddenly, looking at the stag she felt all her previous determination to kill the beast leave her. She couldn't take this animal that offered itself so freely to her. Feeling this new compassion for the stag, she lowered her weapon and set it down on the ground.

She stood from her crouching position, expecting it to run away once she presented herself but it did not retreat. Mai stared at it curiously and then gasped; it started to walk towards her. Keeping perfectly still, she waited in wonder as the tall beast approached her.

The stag, it's long face only inches away from her, leaned it's head forward and nuzzled her forehead affectionately with its' own. Mai reached up with her hands and stroked the sides of the beast's face. She could feel its blood coursing powerfully beneath its' lean muscles and short fur. Mai smiled, blissfully closing her eyes and stroking the beast.

Suddenly Mai's hands were no longer stroking fur, but warm, smooth flesh. Realizing that she was now nuzzling up against a male form, her eyes snapped open. She pulled her head away, finding herself staring into the beautifully hypnotic eyes of the god of gods.

"Zeus." She whispered, slowly pulling her hands away from the sides of his face. He gently reached up and held them there.

"Come with me." He said, taking her hands in his.

Mai's heart pounded in her chest in excitement as he led her through the forest. They ran through the tall trees, Mai right at the God's heels, able to match his every step. When they slowed their pace Zeus reached out and took Mai's hand once more. They now stood in the moonlit clearing where they had first met. Mai breathed out in wonder as she looked at the darkened city of Argos from atop the cliff. The world was asleep. Only the whispers of the night air and rolling of the ocean waves were there to keep them company.

Their heated gaze now met one another's. Mai's heart not only pounded from excitement now, but from desire. She turned to the handsome god by her side, never feeling a stronger pull towards any man in her life.

Zeus cupped her face in his hands, his eyes glowing with a passionate want. Mai's smooth palms came to rest on his warm, broad chest. Swept up by their desire, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Mai removed his cloak and wrapped her arms around him. For a god, he had the feeling of a man's flesh. His smooth muscles where hard and unyielding, but his skin was warm and welcoming. She felt his strong arms encircle her as Mai wrapped her fingers in the draping of his toga.

Zeus held her close as he stroked her long golden hair lovingly, thinking that this was one more thing that Hera would hate him for. But he could care less of what his wife thought; he was holding a different goddess in his arms.

During his past duration on Mount Olympus, Zeus had made a discovery. Hera wouldn't be able to hurt her like the others because Mai was stronger than a mere mortal, she was a hero, a daughter of Poseidon, born half god half human. She was a demigoddess- one foot in her mother's world and the other in his.

Poseidon thought she was dead, killed by his own hand. But he had unknowingly failed and now she was in his brother's arms, a beautiful young woman.

Even though her father would not have her, Zeus could feel that Mai still possessed a measure of Poseidon's strength. She would not be defenseless against the powers of the gods, not like the other mortal women he had taken to his bed. Mai would be safe, even if she did not know it.

Every woman he had ever touched, Zeus had loved. This was the truth. Zeus had a weakness for mortals and for human fragility. He found them beautiful, even fascinating.

They were his creations, and yet they never ceased to surprise him. Humans could do amazing things- this woman in his arms was capable of doing amazing, heroic things. He knew that someday she would become great. But at what price? He asked himself. Poseidon, if he ever found out her identity, would not take news of her survival lightly. His brother was so easily stirred into a rage that the only way to avert disaster would be to keep Mai a secret.

Placing another warm kiss on her lips, Zeus guided Mai down to lie in the grass. The blades bent beneath them as he positioned himself above her. Wrapping her legs around his, Mai tilted her head up to claim his lips once more.

As the two lovers were locked in their passionate kiss, Zeus gently unhooked the dress pins at Mai's shoulders which held her sleeves together. The light fabric pooled loosely around her chest as she reached up to stroke his face. Zeus kissed her wrist as her warm palm caressed the line of his jaw. Ghosting his fingers over her collarbone and entwining his other hand in her flaxen hair, he slowly pulled the loose fabric down her body, baring her porcelain skin to the night air.

Mai gasped in shock and pleasure against his warm lips as he began to touch her where no man had dared. Her heated breath became alive as she felt the burning need to reciprocate this loving passion. Pulling his clothes from his body, Mai ran her hands along his taught muscles, feeling them tighten under her caresses.

Zeus placed his hands on her hips and removed the rest of her dress from her beautiful form. Mai pulled him down to her, taking in the full feel of his body against hers. Claiming each other's lips once more, they consummated their love beneath the white glow of the hunter's moon.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it :) please review


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun had begun to peek over the horizon, morning had come. The waves crashed violently against the cliff-face below them as they lay entangled together in the clearing, the cool ocean breeze caressing their bare flesh.

Mai rested atop Zeus's chest, rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing. A warm smile played at her lips as she recalled their long night together. Propping her head up to look at Zeus, she watched as he gazed out at the ocean. She followed the line of his gaze and saw the surface of the Aegean glittering like gold from the sun's fresh light. Her eyes returned to Zeus's face, his expression warm and serine.

Feeling Mai watching him, Zeus turned to his lover and smiled upon seeing her face bathed in the soft light of the morning.

"Good morning," He said cradling her in his arms, bringing her to rest further up on his chest.

"Hello," Mai responded with a smile that lit up her face. Sharing a kiss, Mai then rested her head under Zeus's chin as he gently stroked her hair.

"I don't want you to go." She said finally, cupping the side of his face in her palm.

"I know, but I must." He took the hand she placed on his cheek and raised it above his head so he could guide her lips to his once more. "I must watch over my people."

Nuzzling his nose, she smiled. "Yes I know… You truly do love us don't you?"

Zeus nodded humbly, gently caressing her, "Yes, I do."

Mai placed her hands on either side of him, looking down into his deep, blue eyes, "People scorn your love and say that we are nothing but your playthings. Perhaps it is somewhat true. But I must say that no one has ever shown me love like you have. And no one ever could. Your brothers do not respect us as you do, and we humans are so blinded by Time that we cannot even love each other in the way we really should. But you… you truly love us."

Zeus took hold of her shoulders, rubbing the skin beneath his thumbs, "Yes, Mai, and I will always love you."

Breathless from Zeus's impassioned words, Mai bent down catching his lips in a searing kiss. Swept up by their passion, the two made love one last time, in the golden glow of the morning light.

After saying their goodbyes, Zeus took off into the sky, back to Mount Olympus. Mai headed down the cliff to Argos to go about her daily life as if nothing had happened the night before, when in reality her whole life had changed. A new dawn had risen for Mai- the first of many more to come.

#&#&#&#&#&#

Haratious and his father Parin were busy at work, loading their catch onto their wagon for the market. Mai had gone out to their stall to set it up for their arrival. Haratious looked over at his father who was hard at work. He had wanted to talk to him for a few days now about Mai. Her behavior as of late worried him, and their father was not around often enough to notice how strange she was acting. Setting a leg of venison that he was shouldering onto the cart, he turned back to Parin,

"Father, there is something wrong with Mai." He said, finally letting the words he had been wanting to say for so long spill out.

Parin furrowed his brow, "What is it, son?"

Taking his father's load from him and packing it onto the cart, Haratious searched for the right words yo explain, "I don't know, she will not tell me. But this past week, up until yesterday that is, she has been sulking around the house barely taking notice of anything or anyone. Now she's moony and in good spirits, still acting like she's in a dream all the same."

Parin let out an amused laugh, coming over and patting Haratious on the back, "Your sister is in love, Haratious."

"What!" He said in shock, dropping a load of urchins on the edge of the cart, "In love- how would you know?"

Parin smiled gently, shaking his head at his son, "I grew up with five sisters, Haratious. It is hard to miss when a woman is in love."

"Well if she's in love," He said throwing his hands up, "then who could it possibly be? No one from our neighborhood, that's for sure." He finished exasperated, looking around at the battered hovels they all lived in and sniffing disapprovingly.

"Why would you say that?" Parin asked, stetting the last bag of urchins into the cart.

"First of all father, she hardly pays attention to any man." He said making his way to the front of the cart, a lopsided grin on his face. Grabbing the handles he began to pull it down the street, his father came up beside him. "And…" he added more serious this time, "if we are to be honest, Mai's too wild for any man around here. Sure she's pretty, but Mai's no baby-bearing housewife and never will be. She's just different father. Mai's… Mai's a hunter."

"Any man would be lucky to have Mai." Parin snapped defensively.

Haratious looked over at his father, "I don't disagree with you, I love Mai dearly, but that's not how these people here think." He said quietly motioning around the neighborhood.

"Well then, damn them to Hades!" His father yelled, not caring who heard him. Mai being seen as an outsider in the town was not news to him but the more he heard it, the more it stung. Mai was his daughter, no different than any other child he could have fathered, why should anyone else see it any differently?

Haratious smiled weakly, playfully nudging his father with his elbow, "Hey, don't worry about it. They're a shallow lot, wouldn't want Mai taking up with any of them anyway. She's better than that."

Paren nodded stiffly, "Damn right."

When they reached market stall and began unloading their catch, Haratious thought about what his father had first told him about a woman being in love.

Perhaps Mai was in love with someone. If she was, he hoped whoever he is wouldn't break her heart. His sister was a different breed of woman, although she was worth her weight in salt as a hunter, she was worth nothing as a wife, and that's where it counted in Argos- or anywhere else for that matter. He knew 'dutiful wife' was a mask that she could not wear for anyone even if she wanted to. Mai was illegitimate, and everyone in their neighborhood knew it. Although he and his father didn't care, others certainly did. She would never be allowed to marry an honorable man and to have a respected family. It was better that they encouraged her to do boy things and make her own path.

Looking at his sister arranging urchins in a pyramid on the counter, Haratious smiled to himself. She may have been different, but he believed that different was not always a bad thing. He believed in Mai, he knew she'd find her way in life someday. The gods had a plan for her if they saved her from drowning.

Mai looked over to see her brother staring at her, his gaze far off in a daydream.

"Haratious?" She called, tossing an urchin at him. Haratious stumbled out of his thoughts and struggled to catch the creature that was lobbed at him. Clamping it firmly in his hands, nearly on the ground from his fumbling, he looked up at her in confusion,

"What was that for?"

She laughed and shook her head, "for shirking your work. You're lucky you're my brother and that I like you."

"Hey that's hardly fair, I brought the cart down." He pointed out setting the urchin down on the counter.

Mai shrugged, a smirk spreading across her face, "Like I said before, you're my brother, you should do that sort of stuff for me. Now come here and help me stack these," She said holding up an urchin.

Giving in, Haratious joined her behind the counter. He knew Mai would repay the gods for their kindness one day.

* * *

AN: Hey, hope you all like this chapter, please remember to review! The gods will smile upon you then.


End file.
